Falling for the first time
by SillyMonkeyes
Summary: Yugi has defeated Pegasus and went back home. He is popular around girls but there is this certain girl he wants more than anything.


School was in session again but this year was different than   
  
any other year because Yugi and Joey were popular with the girl,   
  
obviously for the defeating Pegaus. It was their Senior year, and the big   
  
graduation was a month away.  
"Tristan!" Tea yelled as she walked over to a tall figure.  
  
"Wud up girl?" Tristan said with a smiled.  
  
"Do you mind walking me home?" She asked as Yugi came up behind   
  
her.  
  
"Sorry... Tea` I await for my beloved Selena."   
  
"Oh it's okay than." Tea turned around and walked right into Yugi.  
  
"Sorry Yugi..." she said walking on the other side of Yugi.  
  
"Ah... Tea," he said when tea swifted around,"may I see you home?"  
  
Tea flushed and signaled Yugi to come over. He bounced over and   
  
they walked side by side. Then they heard a voice from behind and   
  
stopped it was Missy, Yugis' so called *girlfriend*.  
  
"Yugi... you were supposed to play with me!" Misty wined and stomping   
  
her feet in anger.  
  
"Sorry Missy... I lost track of time... I forgot."  
  
"Oh yeah... so now you're with her instead?" She said dropping her   
  
books.  
  
"Listen it's not..."   
  
Missy interrupted," Your cheating on me shall pay! Feel my wrath of   
  
pain!"  
  
"Hey! I've see you walk with Kaiba all the time."  
  
"Well, we are friends ", she said folding her arms.   
  
"Just like Tea and I, now back off you barbarian!" he shouted as Missy   
  
was on the verge of tears.  
  
"You know what... this relationship just came to a close!" she screamed   
  
in defense, picking up her books and running off.  
  
  
Yugi, turned around to apologize to Tea but she was gone. He   
  
walked home with no company and thought about Missy. He felt no guilt   
  
about their break-up. Actually, he was pretty happy. Ever since he   
  
arrived back to Domino City tons of girls have been bothering him except   
  
for one, Tea. He knew Tea for long time. She always cheered him up   
  
when he was down and always by his side. She wasn't like any girl he   
  
met, she was different. The girls only went for his Dark side but Tea   
  
liked him for who he really is... Yugi. He passed her house and smiled to   
  
himself.  
A song jumped into his head by Blink 182:  
  
Tom: Oh no it happened again, she's cool, she's hot, she's my friend.  
  
That phrase sang repetedly through his head. Could this be   
  
Yugi in love with Tea? However, did Tea feel the same way? He entered   
  
the house and greeted his grandpa with a *Yo Gramps* and quickly ran   
to the phone.  
Female voice: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hi Tea it is I.  
  
Tea: Oh hi...  
  
Yugi: Look sorry about today.  
  
Tea: Fine with me.  
  
Yugi: Listen... you wanna chill at the beach tomorrow? Because it's   
  
Saturday.  
  
Tea: (pause) What about your girlfriend?  
  
Yugi: We went our separate ways.  
  
Tea: That's too bad.  
  
Yugi: Actually I'm feeling good about it. Do you want to go? Just like old   
  
times... I'll invite Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai.  
  
Tea: They'll be too busy with their mates... if it makes you happy I'll   
  
come along."  
  
Yugi: Cool! Okay.... at Funky Beach?  
  
Tea: Na... something with the high waves and hot sand.  
  
Yugi: Ooh! Getting little on the part-y side, eh? So how's Tropical Island   
  
at thirteen hours?  
  
Tea: Yeah see you in thirty hours.  
  
Yugi: I'll pick you up then.  
  
Tea: Sure... Yugi (giggles).  
  
Yugi: Then tootle!  
  
Tea: Au revoir!  
  
Yugi: Bye!  
  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and watched as his grandfather   
  
chuckled a good old laugh.  
"What the duce is so funny?" Yugi said with a cocking eyebrow.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
The next day Yugi drove his silver beadle into Tea's empty   
  
driveway and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No one   
  
answered. He knocked again. Tea opened the door with her hair in a bow   
  
and she was wearing a dark blue bikini with short shorts. He blushed and   
  
stared lovinly at her.  
"I know it was just so hot out here that I had to wear this thing. Well,   
  
don't just daze at my boobs come in!"  
  
Yugi hit himself back to reality and went inside.  
  
"I have drinks in here," Tea said pointing to the cooler," and chips and   
  
sanwiches in there." She clasped her hands and asked," Are we ready?"  
  
"Yeah whenever you are," said Yugi looking at Tea.  
  
"Okay let's go!"  
  
Tea grabbed some towels, sandals, and sun screen and headed   
  
to the door. They packed the items in the trunk and drove to the beach.   
  
There they heard voices from the snack stand.  
"Yugi, Tea!" Joey yelled, wearing his dark purple trunks. Tea giggled at   
  
his shorts and stopped when she saw Tristan wearing them too.  
  
"Awesome!" the two buds yelled as they high fived each other.  
  
"Come on... were already set up," Bakura said in his flashing blue   
  
speedo.  
  
Tea just wanted to faint," I guess you're the only normal person," Tea   
  
looked down at Yugi's tropical trunks,"you also look pretty cute", she   
  
walked ahead of his and joined Mai. He blushed but stopped when Joey   
  
grabbed him by the arms.  
  
  
After they set up everybody was ready to go in the water. Joey   
  
rubbed some sun tan lotion on Mai's shoulders and legs. Tristan did his   
  
and his girlfriend's and Bakura jumped into the water saying that the   
  
millennium items protects his. Tea did herself and asked Yugi if he   
needed some, he nodded. Instead of handing him the bottle she   
carelessly rubbed his shoulders and massaged his back while he moaned   
in pleasure. The Joey smacked Mai's @$$ and she let out a shriek and   
  
chased him into the water. Tristan and his blonde hair girlfriend, Selena,   
  
followed. Tea took off her shorts and Yugi gently grabbed her hand and   
  
ran into the water. They swam and dunk-ed each other in (mostly Tristan   
  
and Joey were doing it) Tea and Yugi were washed up on sure after a   
  
high tide hit them and they cracked up in sport.  
  
Later they buried Joey in the sand and left him there until   
  
innocent Yugi rescued him. The group swam in the water a few more   
  
time and finally called it a day. They packed up and said their goodbyes.   
  
Yugi drove Tea home and stopped in front of her house. She opened th   
  
car door and took her possessions out of the trunk and brought it inside.   
  
She came back in the car and smiled at Yugi, and he did likewise.  
"Thank you Yugi... I had a wonderful time today."   
  
As she said this her face moved closer to Yugi's.  
  
"Me too. You are the hottest girl I have ever met."  
  
She giggled and replied," Therefore you have not encountered a lot of   
  
girls then?"  
The spur of the moment came about... their lips met. Yugi   
  
deepened the kiss by swirling his tongue around hers. He then put his   
  
hand to her cheek gently. Tea placed on arm around his waist. Sh began   
  
to roll her tongue with his and finally they broke apart and looked at   
  
each other. She smiled warm-inly.  
"The day went well... thanks again", she said softly.  
  
"The night was better, Yugi said as Tea flushed.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I am fallin in love with you Tea more   
  
and more each day."  
  
She hugged him tightly,"Yugi," she pulled him away,"I love thee too."  
They kissed again and finally Tea touched his cheek gently and   
  
left. He watched her go up the steps and wave one last time and went   
  
into the house. " He loved me" she knew as she sat on the couch and   
  
smiled. 


End file.
